Tainted love
by MayTheOddsBeEverInYourFavour
Summary: End of 3x14,Elena comes back from Bonnie, worried why Damon is not answering ,when she wakes up the next day, she finds out there's far more going on than she thought,Originals are trying to ruin their mom,Elijah is in even more fury,why? See for yourself


Blinded Love

End of 3x14,Elena comes back from Bonnie, worried why Damon is not answering ,when she wakes up the next day, she finds out there's far more going on than she thought.

ELENA P.O.V

I weakly laid on the bed pulling a blanket over my cold body, I turned off my lamp and closed my eyes trying not to think about Damon and fall into deep sleep this time, He penetrated my mind, but I couldn't let him, it was not right, What does it say about me?. I woke up the next morning with pain in my every muscle, I dressed into rather more comfortable and casual clothes today, A plain top, Jeans and Converse will do. I grabbed my phone and tried to call Damon, he's not answering, is he mad, why isn't he answering?. I went downstairs to see Alaric preparing breakfast for himself.

"Morning" I smiled and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Oh Good Morning, How's yesterday, I didn't get a chance to ask you?"

"Oh It was boring, I was just studying with Bonnie, nothing interesting" I stopped eating for a second and looked around.

"Wait. What? I thought you were at the Ball with Stefan and Damon?"

I look at him with total confusion "No?. I need to see Damon" I grabbed my bag and stormed outside, got in my car and drove to Damon's. What is Alaric talking about? I didn't go after Damon told me it's dangerous, there is no way I was there. I parked outside "Salvatore's mansion" and knocked on the door.

"Hey, We need to ta-" I couldn't believe what I saw, Damon and Rebekah? I was hurt, the last time I felt this way was when Stefan tried to go off the bridge, Is this what it looks like?

"Good morning sunshine" Rebekah gave me her famous smirk and walked outside, meeting my arm with hers gave me Goosebumps, few seconds later she was gone, There was a rage in me which wanted to do something bad to her, dagger her again so she could never come back, but I couldn't do that, for many reasons, Jealousy can't win over.

"What is this? Damon, Why are you acting like this?" I nearly yelled while going into the house still looking at him shockingly.

"What, Elena? Is something wrong? Is there another problem?" He said sarcastically drinking his good old whiskey.

"What's the deal with you? Did I do something wrong? You're acting like an idiot" I went closer to him knowing he has a reason and I have to find out what it is.

"Oh what, so now you're pretending like you never said anything, like you didn't 'mean it'? Well guess what I do-"

I stopped him and got even closer looking at his eyes so he knows I'm not lying "Damon, whatever happened yesterday, It was not me"

He looked extremely shocked, but he knew I wasn't lying. "Then who was it?" I looked at him worryingly "Katherine?" He shook his head walking around in circles, "That bitch,I knew she wouldn't be gone for long" I looked down not forgetting what happened between him and Rebekah. "So you and Rebekah are together now?.." He looked at me with guiltiness in his eyes "It's not what it looks like. I promise you" He grabbed the sides of my shoulders and looked at me closely "I promise" Inside I knew I needed to tell him how I feel eventually, but I just wasn't ready. Damon..!" I stopped him from going upstairs. "Hm?" He mumbled, "Call Katherine." I looked at him and he gave me a smirk and continued to walk upstairs.

Kol looked at Rebekah entering the room "Looking good sister, wild night huh?" He smirked at her and she smirked back "Very funny Kol, At least I get wild nights, with your optimistic mind it's not possible" He nudged her and they both looked at each other smiling. "How's your love interest doing brother?" Kol sat beside Klaus and looked at him knowing he's pissing Niklaus off,"Tatia is dead Kol, She's never coming back" Elijah looked at Klaus with grief and sat beside them "eternity is a strong word Niklaus"

He stood up and patted both of the brothers shoulders "Well grief faces, I'm going to be going now, Klaus, Good luck with Caroline" He walked out without stopping and went to Mystic Grill.

"Long time no see Tatia" She looked at him and smiled "Kol" He licked his lips and kissed her hand.

"I hope you haven't spit out to Niklaus and Elijah that I'm alive" She looked at him seriously.

"Of course I didn't, why would I?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. She always had the eyes of an angel, the only doppelganger with blue eyes, sparking blue eyes, no man could ever resist her, she was a natural beauty, just like Elena and Katherine.

"Why do you not want my brothers to know you're alive?" She looked at him

"I don't think they want me to be alive, I've messed up their relationships" He looked at her confused

"they keep on talking about you. Especially Elijah" She took a deep breath

"Elijah huh?" She got up and looked at Kol

"Can you arrange a meeting for us?" Tatia smiled, gave Kol her number and walked away. You could see Kol felt something more for Tatia, but who wouldn't? she was a true beauty. Kol watched her walk away and looked down, he hold his phone and looked at Elijah's number "I can't" He mumbled and put away the phone while walking out of Mystic Grill.

DAMON P.O.V

I rushed upstairs put my black shirt on and black pants and called that bitch Katherine as soon as I could. What a shocker? She isn't answering. "Fuck" I mumbled and tried again, this time she answered.

"Damon, What a surprise, what brings you to call me?" I could imagine her smiling greedily.

"Did you enjoy the original's ball?" I said sarcastically .

"What are you talking about Damon?"

"The Ball you pretended to be Elena on and the ball that I told you I'm mad beca-"

"Wait up! Damon! I'm hiding from Klaus, Do you think I'd be stupid enough to go back there? He knows me"

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying Damon!" This time I actually believed her, It wasn't her.

"Then who was it?" I hung up angrily and sat down on the couch, thinking. At that moment Elena came into the room.

"Damon You Okay?" She looked amazing, even in her famous converse, she looked like a princess to me.

"No Elena, I'm not okay" I walked up to her and looked straight into her eyes. "Why didn't you go to the original's ball?"

She looked back at grabbing my face in her hands "Because I believed you, It was dangerous, and as much as I wanted to go to see…If you'll be okay, I trusted you, but.." I grabbed her wrists lightly "But what?"

"But that doesn't mean I wasn't worried. Not for Stefan, but you, I really care about you Damon"

"Whoever it was, at the Ball, rejected me.. I felt hurt, that's why I slept with Rebekah"

She had watery eyes, I really didn't want her to cry "Sh.." I hugged her tight. "I've been wanting to tell you something Damon.."

I smiled lightly, she looked up "I love you Damon.. and ..I can't hide it anymore, It's been penetrating me, the kiss, I can't anymore, I love you" Did she just say that she loved me?, this cannot be true…She told me she'll always choose Stefan, Is this real? For the first time I had tears in my eyes and this time, they were because I was happy, I was never so happy, I felt every muscle in my body get tingly feeling, It was the feeling that the first time in centuries I got what I wanted so badly, I'm not the bad guy anymore. I'm the bad guy in love.

I slowly brought her face by her chin to my level and got closer, my heart was beating extremely fast, and I could hear hers too.

ELENA P.O.V

Finally, I have told him how I feel. Seeing him so happy, is absolutely amazing, this joyful feeling of being loved again, by someone that cares much more than I ever did about him, but we're equal now. My heart is beating so fast as his lips get closer to mine, I felt butterflies in my stomach for the first time in weeks, I felt sparks, and at that moment I didn't care what people will think, I was in love, and I knew he loves me back, he'll never hurt me.

When his lips touched mine I felt enchanted, I wasn't kissing Damon the Bad brother anymore, I was kissing Damon, my lover, the person I feel safe with, the one I truly love. I felt safe, calm, warm.. I kissed him back, The kiss was passionate and tender and we both loved it.

"Love birds much?" I looked to my right, Stefan and Katherine, Stefan didn't look any jealous, Katherine had her seductive look on.

"Elena. How nice to see you again" She smiled at me.

"Katherine! Why did you pretend to be me at the Michelson's ball?" I looked at her angrily.

"Oh Honey, That wasn't me, so You're lying or it's another doppelganger we have no idea about" She smirked.

Damon stood beside me touching my hand with his fingertips secretly. "Yeah right, random doppelganger. Wouldn't you think if there was another doppelganger we'd know?" He looked at Katherine.

"Than who else Damon? Maybe Elena is lying" Stefan nearly yelled.

"How can you?" I yelled at him "You think I'm lying? Ask Bonnie, I was with her"

"What are we Elena in Kindergarten? ask her, ask him?" He looked at me. "How could YOU?"

Damon Let go of my hand and grabbed Katherine "We'll go to Mystic Grill"

I smiled at Damon and looked back at Stefan, he was hurt but angry.

"How could you? After all we've been through" He imitated me angrily, I looked back at him with rage.

"Damon was there for me when you weren't. What now? You think after all the bad you've caused I'd just forgive you and everything would get back to normal? That's not how it works! I can't trust you anymore, I don't feel the same way about you anymore! But it's only your fault because You are the one that changed, into someone I cannot be with, You've became a monster you always tried to keep me away from, well guess what I've learned a lesson, now since you're that I'm keeping away, just like you told me. Now if you excuse me I'm meeting up with Caroline" I stormed out with tears in my eyes, even though he hurt me, letting go of him and everything we've been through is extremely hard, but It feels right ,that's what matters.

Kol got home and gone to Elijah and whispered to him "Elijah go to the Forest." He smiled at him and walked away. Elijah confused "Why?" Before Kol could answer he was already gone. Elijah walked to the forest, thinking over certain things, He was a lonely man, the wise lonely one, He was charming only to people that he loved, to stranger he was rather scary and an enemy, he stood in the middle of the forest, extremely confused. Suddenly, He saw her, She was standing about a meter away from her, His face was speechless and so was he..

"Tatia?" Elijah whispered in honest disbelief. She was dead, that much he was sure of. So why was he seeing her now? Was he dreaming? He had to ask himself. But seeing her in the flesh never felt so real. "How did you find me? Have you been to see Niklaus?"

Tatia, quickly brought up her arm. She silenced Elijah by placing her index finger over his soft, familiar lips. "There's not much time. So let me say this…"

Elijah swallowed nervously but obeyed the beauty by staying silent. Tatia, took a step forward. She cupped her old lover's face in her warm, delicate hands. The tips of her fingers traced the outline of his cheekbones. Elijah watched Tatia's face intently before his gaze fell upon her plump lips. He wanted so desperately to kiss her, not only because he simply missed the feeling of her lips against his own but because he seeked re-assurance that her presence was real.

"Oh how I've missed you, my dear sweet Elijah" Tatia spoke softly. Her voice so velvety soft, so innocent, and yet so distant. Elijah could tell that something was wrong, something didn't feel right. So, he couldn't help but ask her "I need you to tell me how you're here, Tatia. And why." Tatia, let go of his face and took a step back. Her long brown hair swayed back and forth in the mid-evening wind as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I didn't die," she said, so quietly, that Elijah had barely even picked up on the words. "You mustn't tell Niklaus. I need you to find me," she told him, putting emphasis on the word "you" as if it was important for him and only him to do what she's asking.

"But, how? What are you—-" Before he could finish his question, Tatia turned and looked away. She appeared startled, focused, like someone was calling her although no one else was around. "I have to go now, my love. Come, Come find me!" Her voice slowly faded out and she disappeared. Elijah spun around quickly, looking in every direction for some sign of where she'd run off to but there were none. She was gone. And he was left with far too many questions and the bitter emptiness he felt the first time he'd lost her.

"Tatia!" He yelled but he didn't get any response. "Tatia.." He looked down, He got into the car and mumbled "I'll find you Tatia, I'll find you"

ELENA P.O.V

I knocked on Caroline's door, She answered pretty quickly which was surprising.

"Elena! Come in!" She smiled her jolly smile that could brighten up anyone's world, She hugged me, I hugged her back tightly.

"I need to tell you something.." She sat on the couch and said impatiently but nervously.

"What's up?" I asked her while sitting on a chair opposite to the couch, She handed me a drawing of her and a horse.

"Wow.. I didn't know Tyler could dr-" She stopped me.

"It.. wasn't Tyler. It was Klaus" She looked at me, Klaus? I was shocked.

"Klaus? Why would he do something like that?"

"Uh Elena I don't know. He's been extremely nice to me recently and he gives me present. Which is pathetic, does he think he can buy me over stuff like that? I just don't get it, he's an idiot." I could see the edge of her lip smiling a little, she liked him, I cannot judge that.

"..I told Damon that I love him" I looked at her, she was shocked but happy.

"Well finally!" she laughed and hugged me. "He acts differently when he's around you Elena and trust me I know, I'm a vampire" She giggled again. "Give it a try Caroline" I told her straight off, She looked at me.

"You think so?" She bit her lip and looked at the drawing smiling a little.

"Of course, You look happy, that's all that matters" Deep down I was a little worried for her, Klaus is a ripper and we all knew that, but She's strong and I trusted her.

"Thank you Elena" I smiled and stood up. "Oh, I know it wasn't you yesterday. Damon called practically everyone" She giggled, I smiled. He was being protective, I loved that about him.

"Goodnight Caroline!" I waved at her and drove back home.

I walked upstairs and took a shower, Changed into my pyjamas and walked out, I immediately saw Damon standing looking out the window.

"Good Evening beautiful" he smiled at me, I did the same, how couldn't I. It felt a little weird but amazing at once.

"Damon.." I grinned and walked up to him hugging him tight, I felt safe again, I couldn't remember all the worries, nothing, I felt good.

"What?. I can't call you that?" I looked at him automatically.

"You can.. It's just still a little weird" He swept the hair off my face with his thumb and smiled.

"I get it" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Elena" I smiled.

"Goodnight" He was slowly walking away when I stopped him. I had to.

"Damon?.." He turned around and I walked up to him and Kissed him softly, every time I kissed him it felt like the first kiss, felt amazing and this time he wasn't the one kissing me, I was the one kissing him. He grinned, I've never seen Damon grin, it was cute rather sexy, it was an incredible feeling to see a man who doesn't smile a lot grin because of you, I felt like I did the right thing and I didn't regret it. I blinked and second later he was gone, I laid in my bed happy, this time I knew I'm not alone and there's always someone who'll catch me, Damon.


End file.
